


I told you so

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: It was too bad Damon hadn't listened to Alaric.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** I told you so  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Alaric Saltzman  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 159  
>  **Summary:** It was too bad Damon hadn't listened to Alaric.  
>  **A/N:** written for immolate_the_silence for fandom stocking

“What the hell happened?” 

Damon grunted. “It was an ambush.” With his teeth clenched against the pain he laid down on his bed. At the look on Alaric’s face he added, “Okay, go ahead and say it. I know it’s killing you to keep it in. You might as well get it out of your system.”

He really did want to say _I told you so_ because he had tried to warn Damon against going after that particular group of vampires by himself but of course Damon being Damon hadn’t listened. And now there he was with his body covered in wounds and losing blood at an alarming rate. 

“Not now.” Alaric quickly cleaned the worst of his wounds before he held his wrist against Damon’s mouth. “You’ll have to remind me later when you’re feeling better.”

Damon smiled against Alaric’s skin. “I’ll do that.” He whispered before he slid his fangs into the tender skin and drank deep.


End file.
